


Not your therapist

by Ramadiii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Ptsd-isch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: After the war many are left lost and ruined, some more than others.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble I thought up watching Fred and George vids on YouTube, could apply to either one of them really.

He'll visit her often after the war.  
She'll be standing outside her apartment building smoking and he'll appear out of thin air. She'll take one last drag and ground the cigarette beneath her boot and show him inside.   
She'll let him come to her. Some days he'll attack her like a beast hungry for her touch and other days he'll just talk.   
She'll tell him she's not his therapist, that he'll be better off finding someone who actually loves him. He'll chuckle and end the conversation. She knows he can't stand the thought.   
The following morning he'll pay what he owes and he'll leave.   
She'll go outside and light another cigarette.   
She'll have him pay her but she'll ever actually use the money.   
She figures one day he won't need her and she'll give them back to him.   
She doesn't love him. She never will.   
But she wants him to find peace.   
She'll finish her cigarette and head back inside.   
Just another day after the war.


End file.
